A Done Deal
by BlondeJuggernaut
Summary: Ariel is confused at the turn of events after her transformation, but she forgot to read the fine print. Updated version. ArielxUrsula


Blinking her eyes, Ariel slowly awoke. Everything seemed fuzzy. With blurred vision she studied her surroundings. Unable to see anything clearly, she blinked some more, frustrated when her efforts proved futile. Abandoning the attempt, she closed her eyes again and turned her attention to her memory. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was a glowing gold parchment, a flourish of her wrist, some eerily sung words, and then a brilliant light.

Her train of thought was caught off when she heard a rustling off to her side. She watched in amazement and then horror as her surroundings shimmered and rippled and parted like water to let the intruder through.

"Angelfish. Sleep well?"

And suddenly it all came back. Her bargain with the sea witch. The contract she signed, the spell the villain had cast, her missing voice, and the agonizing pain as her tail became legs. Legs! She glanced down the length of herself and felt her breath catch in her throat. In place of her beautiful emerald tail were two pink and bare human legs. She broke into a splendid smile before she realized something. Why wasn't she with Eric? Hadn't that been their deal? She was to trade her voice, and in exchange she had three days on the surface to get Eric to kiss her. So where was he? And where was she?

A low chuckle made her lift her gaze to the sea witch. "No doubt you're wondering why you're still below the surface." Ariel didn't need to answer the question which she felt was rhetorical. "You failed to read the fine print my dear." Ursula waved her hand and suddenly the contract the mermaid had signed was there floating before her. With a blood-red fingernail, the witch pointed at a small line of writing below the signature.

"All it simply says is that aside from paying for your legs, you must earn them as well."

"But I have no idea-" the princess began before a tentacle over her lips silenced her.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token. Merely a trifle. You spend one day with me, and then spend three on land. As soon as you set foot above the surface, your voice disappears."

The young mermaid just stared at the witch, waiting for her to finish spelling out her sentence.

"During this one day, you belong to me. In any and every which way or ways that I choose." She allowed her tentacle to drift away from the girl's mouth. "My terms are not negotiable and my contract is binding. So any objections you may have are null and void."

Ariel, knowing better than to argue, had a simple question to ask. "And as soon as this one day is over, I am free to leave?"

Ursula smiled so sweetly it was almost sickening. "If you so desire, you may leave as soon as your day is done."

"And when does this one day start?"

"Right now." With a snap of her fingers, their hazy surroundings disappeared and Ariel found herself in a part of Ursula's cave that she had never been to before. And more baffling, she found she was able to breathe. Another bit of sorcery no doubt.

Confused, the princess turned to the witch. "What do you hope to accomplish here?"

Ursula smiled again. "Oh plenty my darling girl. Come, sit with me."

Ariel had little choice. The tentacles that swirled around the sea witch gently pushed and prodded her till she was reclining with the villain on a large clam bed. Several moments passed while Ariel waited for something to happen. The tentacles that drifted around them both brushed against her skin occasionally. As the silence grew, the brushes grew bolder. One stroke of the knee, one of the throat, one on her abdomen.

Then she felt the sea witch's hands in her hair.

"What are you-" again she was cut off by a finger placed over her lips.

"Shh. No talking." The hands were in her hair again.

She felt the witch's fingers playing with her red locks, brushing them away from her shoulder, then brushing them forward again. Then brushed back again. And then she watched as Ursula leaned forward and pressed her lips to the skin just above her collarbone. She inhaled sharply at the contact.

The witch's lips traveled upwards until they were below her ear. Then the mermaid felt the sea witch's tongue flick against her skin. And the kisses on her neck became more aggressive. And the brushes of the tentacles more bold.

Reaching an arm behind the princess, Ursula slowly untied the purple sea-shell bra, and then pulled away to watch the shells drift from the mermaid's breasts. Surprised, Ariel made a vain attempt to cover herself with her hands.

"No no, none of that," scolded the witch as two of her tentacles gently but firmly removed the girl's hands. She reached out a finger and dragged the tip of her nail across one nipple, grinning as it hardened immediately. She did the same to the other nipple. Her grin widened when she heard Ariel's almost inaudible whimper. And then her patience was at an end.

Ursula quickly leaned forward and captured a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hardened nub while groping at the other breast with her hand. She felt the princess begin to struggle and pulled away, if only for a moment.

"This is how you will earn your trip to land and your gift of legs. I intend to have my way, regardless of how reluctant you may be." She reached out a hand again and began massaging a breast. When the girl tried to squirm away, Ursula sighed. "The hard way it is then."

Four of her tentacles snaked out and wrapped themselves around both wrists and both ankles, effectively pinning Ariel in a prone, spread-eagle position. When the princess began to protest loudly, another tentacle wrapped itself around her head and her mouth, silencing her.

With her prey immobilized, Ursula once again began her conquest. She took both of Ariel's breasts in her hands and began squeezing, marveling at their softness.

"Don't fret princess. I believe you will end up enjoying this as much as me."

Hungry for more, the witch's touch grew rougher. She groped at the girl's breasts, enjoying the feeling of kneading them in her hands. She tugged and twisted the rock-hard nipples, and mauled the breasts. And then her tentacles took over where her hands had been. They wrapped around each breast and squeezed just as ferociously as the hands had done.

Ursula leaned forward and again took a nipple in her mouth. She sucked hard and bit roughly. She could hear the princess's throaty whimpers and breathy gasps.

She allowed her hands to roam lower. She circled the girl's navel once before moving on. Ariel shrieked in muffled surprise and slight terror when she felt the witch's fingers probe between her vaginal lips. She wriggled madly, in a failed attempt to remove herself from the searching hands.

The sea witch chucked darkly. "Angelfish, you're even more appealing when you struggle. It just makes me want you more." She stroked her finger up towards the girl's clit and was rewarded with another smothered shriek and a jerk of the hips when she brushed the sensitive nub. She then stroked her finger downwards and probed gently at the entrance to her vagina.

"This I have to taste," groaned Ursula as she arranged herself till she was staring at the girl's private parts. "Oh such a pretty pussy," she muttered before shoving her tongue as far up the girl's vagina as it would go.

Ariel, assaulted with a million new senses, arched her back as Ursula's tongue entered her. She knew this was wrong. But for some reason that only made the experience more intoxicating. A moan escaped her as she felt the sea witch's tongue explore her lower regions. She began to move her hips as much as her imprisonment allowed, in time to the tongue fucking in and out of her.

Ursula thrust her tongue in and out of the tight pussy, fucking her tight pussy while rubbing at the girl's clit with her hand. She relished the moans she heard, muffled by her tentacle and the moving of the princess' hips only encouraged Ursula to fuck faster and rub harder.

After several more moments, Ursula pulled her face away and moved over the princess again. She knew that Ariel had been about to climax, and she enjoyed watching the expression on the girl's face when she realized Ursula had moved away.

She laughed again. "Don't worry darling. It only gets better from here on out." With one of her remaining tentacles, she probed at the girl's entrance. She watched Ariel's eyes fly open at the slight contact and only offered the girl a wicked grin before she plunged the tentacle into her vagina.

Ariel's muffled scream of pain jumped several notes higher when the tentacle pushed even father, taking her virginity. Ursula wasted no time on sympathy and immediately began to fuck the tentacle in and out of the girl's vagina. The sea witch watched as tears ran down the princess' face while simultaneously her pussy clenched around the violating tentacle.

Ariel's whimpers of pain quickly transformed into groans of passion. She again began to hump her hips up and down, encouraging Ursula to fuck her faster. Before too long, the sea witch was driving her tentacle into the girl's vagina as fast and as hard as she could. She could feel Ariel's climax building once more and right before her peak, she shoved a second appendage into the girl's pussy.

The tentacle covering Ariel's mouth was unable to entirely smother her scream as she came. Her hips jerked madly and her arms and legs strained against their captors. Her head thrashed as her first orgasm ever overwhelmed her. It was like nothing she had felt before. The scream seemed to go on forever as the princess came a second time as Ursula's tentacles continued to fuck her mercilessly. Eventually they slowed and pulled out of the girl.

Ursula's eyes met Ariel's and she smiled. "Princess, I do believe you enjoyed that." Ariel didn't try to respond. She was still coming down from her orgasm and the tentacle over her mouth made an answer impossible. She floated in a dizzy haze until she felt the tentacles imprisoning her limbs lift her and twist her. Opening her eyes she found herself held above the sea witch who had placed herself beneath the princess.

"Now my dear, since you are accustomed to how this sort of thing works, let's proceed."

And without further ado, Ursula drove Ariel onto one of her pre-placed tentacles. She heard the princess scream again and decided this venture would be more delightful with sound effects. While Ariel was adjusting to having a thick tentacle inside of her, she hardly noticed when the tentacle over her lips drifted away. She moaned quietly when Ursula began lifting her up and down slowly on the intrusion. Encouraged by the moan, Ursula picked up the pace slightly. Ariel's gasps and moans were music to her ears.

It wasn't long until the witch began to notice that her tentacles that held Ariel in place were not needed. The girl seemed to be riding Ursula's tentacle all on her own. Releasing the princess, the sea witch gave Ariel the reins. Again, Ariel hardly seemed to notice. She thrashed about on her own, furiously humping Ursula's tentacle. She moaned continuously as two more of the witch's appendages encircled her breasts and groped them while sucking at her sensitive nipples.

Ursula gave it a few moments before she nudged another of her tentacles into the girl's vagina. Welcoming the intrusion, Ariel began fucking herself on the tentacles even faster. As both of their passions grew, Ursula began thrusting her tentacles in and out the girl while she still humped them madly. As their climaxes approached both furiously fucked the other and they were still thrusting and humping when they came. Ariel let out a deep throaty moan that rose in pitch as she came multiple times and Ursula grunted over and over as she convulsed with the power of her orgasm.

As the two females came down from their high, Ursula drew Ariel to her side and wrapped her in a comforting blanket of tentacles. Snuggling into the witch's sort of embrace, the princess let out a contented sigh.

"I believe our one day together has come to an early close. You are free to leave whenever you wish. But remember you only have three days to get the prince to kiss you. And your voice is mine."

Ariel blinked sleepily. "And if I don't want to go to the surface after all?"

"Then you are free to leave."

"And if I don't want to leave?"

Ursula took a moment. She was viciously pleased and pleasantly surprised at this sudden turn of events. She found herself wishing that the princess didn't have to leave. She would enjoy her company and the wild passion that the princess was secretly capable of. And she wouldn't be alone.

"Well then angelfish, in that case, you belong to me."


End file.
